Taking What You Want
by YesterdayWasTuesday
Summary: First attempt at smut. Gabriel takes what he wants.


A/N: First time writing anything beyond kissing, constructive criticism is welcome.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own.<p>

'Let me go, Gabriel' shouted Sam from his place on the bound chair. His wrists were turning red and sore from the leather cuffs tying them to the chair. His legs were also bound, spread enough to fit a person between the,

Gabriel smirked from his perch on the table. He took a bite of his candy bar and waggled his eyebrows suggestively as his human wriggles. The cuffs were not coming off without Gabriel's say so.

"Come on Gabe, what's up with you. I'm not into any of your kinks!" The lie was out of Sam's mouth with practised ease. He'd been lying to himself about his feelings for Gabriel for a while now; the constant appearances of Gabriel in various motel rooms did nothing to help.

After Gabriel had revealed his true identity, the boys and Cas had grudgingly accepted hum into their lives. It paid to have an archangel on your side. Of course, it wasn't useful for Sam who had discovered that not only did he like men, he loved an archangel. So he'd kept that information to himself and was going just well until now.

"I don't like liars, Sam" whispered Gabriel

Sam stopped struggling for long enough to glare indignantly in Gabriel's direction before resuming trying to let at least one limb out of a restraint. "I'm not lying" he said sullenly, but it was too late.

Gabriel had noticed the pause and his eyes widened triumphantly. A smirk curled about his lips and Sam knew he was defeated. Still, he was a Winchester, he wasn't about to spill his secrets to Gabriel.

"Shame about that big boy, I'd have let you go if you had"

Sam hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud and glared at Gabriel. A snap of fingers and Sam couldn't see. A blindfold was around his eyes, and he felt a sudden weight on his lap.

"Play by the rules Sammy, it's easier for all involved". Gabriel's voice was low at his ear and Sam let out an involuntary whimper at the hidden promise.

Sam stopped struggling after a few seconds of contemplation.

"Good boy" Gabriel smirked.

He pressed his lips teasingly to Sam's chuckling slightly when Sam followed him when he pulled away. "All in good time Sammy". A roll of hips and the wait was gone leaving Sam's lap strangely empty. He let out a whimper at the loss of contact.

Gabriel smirked but his tone was serious. "I'm taking what I want Sam. I'm taking it because it's what I do and you won't give into it yourself. If you want me to stop, that's it. I get it. We stop and that's it. You want this Sam, so take it. Do you accept?"

Sam's answer came in the form of a nod, followed by a steady but quiet "yes". His head was forward, bowed, submissive.

Gabriel let himself smile and returned himself to his place on Sam's lap. "Last chance to back out, Sammy" was all he had a chance to get out before his lips were attached to Sam's in a kiss that was dirty and wet. Sam's mouth opened beneath his and Gabriel was pleasantly surprised when Sam pulled back slightly to nibble on his lip. Gabriel's hands found their way to Sam's hair and took hold in an attempt to show his dominance.

"Gabriel" started Sam "Let me out, need to touch you"

A click and Sam's hands were free. They were immediately on Gabriel pulling at his shirt trying to feel more skin. Gabriel chuckled into Sam's mouth

"Eager aren't we"

His reply was Sam pulling his outer shirt down his arms and reaching for the undershirt Gabriel was wearing.

Sam's lips broke off Gabriel's and started trailing over his jaw bone and neck, biting slightly when Gabriel tilted his head offering more skin to the human.

"If I knew you were this eager, I'd have done this weeks ago"

"Stop talking, more fucking" growled Sam, punctuating his remark with a bite to Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel chuckled softly and twisted his hips teasingly. A snap of his fingers and he and Sam were on a king bed; Sam spread across it bound to the bed again with leather.

"All in good time big boy."

Another snap and both men were naked. Gabriel wasted no time in tracing one of Sam's nipples with his tongue. His fingers tracing the rest of Sam's body finding spots to make the hunter let loose soft moans and whimpers.

He let a hand move downwards, soft teasing touches that had the taller man writhing beneath him. Gabriel curled his hand had lightly pressed his nails into Sam's stomach, causing a breathy moan to escape the hunter. His hand continued downwards and curled around Sam's cock. Sam had been at least half-hard since Gabriel had bound him to the chair and looked at him with a predatory grin

Sam bucked into Gabriel's hand, a clear non-verbal request. Gabriel smiled from his place kissing Sam's stomach.

"Please Gabe... please"

"All in good time, kiddo"

Sam let out a breath of air. "Oh now you want to go slow". He pulled at the cuffs as Gabriel twisted his hand and the pressure on his cock increased.

Gabriel kissed a trail down Sam's stomach smiling before taking Sam into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the head and held onto Sam's hips as he bucked trying to get more of the warm wetness that was Gabriel's mouth

Slowly, teasingly, Gabriel inched more and more of Sam into his mouth hollowing his cheeks when he reached his limit. Sam was writhing below him moaning wantonly. Gabriel put his fingers to Sam's mouth silently asking for admittance. Sam took Gabriel's finger into his mouth and sucked for all he was worth. Another finger into Sam's mouth had him moaning with impatience wriggling his hips in earnest.

When Gabriel's fingers were sufficiently wet enough, he reached back and started to finger himself open not breaking his rhythm on Sam's cock.

"Now Gabe" whimpered Sam

Gabriel pulled off Sam with a kiss to the head and climbed up the bed kissing Sam chastely. He positioned himself above Sam's cock and sunk down in one go. Both men groaned deeply at the sensation

It wasn't long before Sam tensed throwing his hips up wildly coming with a low groan. Gabriel leant forward and kissed Sam before reaching his own release all over Sam's stomach. A lazy click and Sam was free and the blindfold was off. Gabriel lifted off Sam and rolled to the side, clicking again to clean them.

For all his bravado at the beginning of the night, Gabriel felt strangely unprotected and propped himself up on an elbow to look at the human. Sam hadn't moved beyond throwing an arm across his eyes.

"Stop staring and get over here"

Gabriel had no time to respond before he was plastered bodily to a warm hard expanse of muscle. An arm snaked its way around his waist and a pair of lips pressed against his head.

Gabriel allowed himself a grin as he felt Sam's breathing even out. Tomorrow, he thought to himself, tomorrow we'll deal with it.


End file.
